


Detroit Daze

by Katyaton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, College, Detroit, Detroit Skating Club, Dorms, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Series, Team Bonding, Yuuri/Phichit bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaton/pseuds/Katyaton
Summary: Sometimes lifelong friendships are forged through an instant spark, a meeting of minds... And other times its formed over wild nights of partying and pole dancing.What happens in Detroit, stays in Detroit after all.A series of interconnected one-shots chronicling Phichit and Yuuri's time as rink mates and students in Detroit. From the crazy night shenanigans to the deep emotional bonding, no stone is left unturned in the exploration of their beautiful friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love love their friendship throughout the show, and I've been craving a story that documents all the crazy things they got up to in college, as well as the events that brought them closer as friends. 
> 
> Enjoy this first chapter, which simply chronicles the first time the boys met.

Phichit vibrated in his plane seat. The intercom had just announced their imminent landing to Detroit, and after nearly an entire day of travel, Phichit should have been dead on his feet, but the recent announcement acted like a shot of adrenaline to his system.

He ripped out his earbuds restlessly.

While he and every other self-respecting fan loved the Kardashians, he could really only take a few episodes before Kim’s voice became a little grating, and he was already riled up enough without immersing himself in their family drama.

His fingers drummed on the pull down tray in front of him.

He’d just have to wait until he was settled in his dorm to catch up. Hopefully, his roommate would be a fan, then he could have someone to marathon it with.

Phichit smiled as his drumming increased in tempo. This was his first time outside of Thailand, and while living in Bangkok and immersing himself in foreign social media had exposed him to a fair amount of experiences, he was still inexperienced with most affairs outside of his own country.

America would be a nice change.

The seat next to him creaked as a rather scruffy man cracked open an eye and blearily glanced up at Phichit.

“Hey buddy, would you mind turning that off?” he asked thickly, gesturing towards Phichit.

For a second, Phichit had no idea what he was talking about, but then a distinctly tinny screech filtered through the soft silence.

Phichit chuckled guiltily as he hastily turned off his in-flight TV, silencing Kim in the middle of one of her rants.

The man rubbed his temples as he sighed.

“Thanks, man.”

Phichit smiled and nodded at the man. “It’s no problem!”

The man’s accent, while thick with sleep and exhaustion, was distinctly American. Phichit felt confident in his written English, and had very little problems reading it, but he knew his accent could use a bit of work. Many of the shows he watched were in English and most of social media utilized it, so it became a bit of a priority to learn it for those reasons, but conversationally, Phichit didn’t really have anyone to practice with.

But that wouldn’t be a problem now. Phichit would have the entire city of Detroit to practice with, and of course his roommate.

Phichit vibrated a bit more as he thought about his roommate. In all the movies he saw, they were like an instant best friend.

_Oh how he hoped they’d get along._

 

After a few more minutes of restless fidgeting and finger drumming, the plane touched down with a bumpy landing, and for the first time in his life, Phichit was on foreign soil for the foreseeable future.

He gathered his belongings with trembling hands, and as people began to slowly file out, Phichit nearly outright bounced in place. Fidgeting for his phone, he opened up his camera and had it ready to snap a picture for the first step on foreign grounds, the first breath of foreign air.

_(He had to document it for his followers of course.)_

As he took the first step off the jet bridge, Phichit snapped a picture. It was a blurry thing and left much to be desired, only showcasing his sneaker and the grimy floor, but it was the principle of the thing. He’d upload it to his twitter later.

Glancing up now, Phichit was greeted to a cacophony of foreign sounds and signs. Groups of people bustled by quickly, speaking in rapid fire English, and with his inexperience he could only make out a few words and phrases. English decorated the signs, and despite being proficient at reading the language, there were still a few words that he couldn’t identify.

Suddenly and absolutely, Phichit felt very small and very alone. He knew he’d have a great time here, skating under a professional coach had been his dream for the longest time, after all, but he knew there would be a substantial adjustment period before this place felt like home.

Steeling himself a bit, Phichit followed the flow of the crowd as he made his way to the arrivals. He was meeting up with his coach (and Phichit’s stomach swooped as the reality set in, for he never imagined he would get his own coach) and as soon as they met he would be driving him over his dorm at Wayne State College while helping him settle in.

Phichit had looked up a few photos of Celestino Cialdini. He was a former Italian figure skater who was once Italy’s pride and joy, medaling in three Grand Prixs, two Worlds, and two European championships in his career. Now he was a renowned coach, and as far as Phichit was concerned, a hair icon.

(Really though, the man had some of the shiniest, smoothest hair Phichit had ever seen. He’d have to pick his brain for some tips once he got to know him a bit.)

After picking up his luggage, he made his way to the exit. Phichit entered a lobby in which a small crowd stood and started scanning for that fantastic head of hair. After a moment of unsuccessful searching, Phichit frowned. He slowed to a stop as he stood in the middle of the atrium, beginning to grow a bit worried. Phichit was only eighteen and in a foreign country to boot. He didn’t feel confident about making his way to Wayne College all by his lonesome.

Fiddling with his phone a bit, Phichit wondered if he should call Celestino. He knew that he was a busy man, coaching several other skaters beside himself, but _surely_ he wouldn’t forget about his arrival. Tapping away on his phone, Phichit immersed himself. He’d give Celestino a few minutes to show up, then he’d call him.

Social media had become a sort of release for him. It was a fantastical online world that he could dive into and momentarily forget about any problems that surrounded him. It gave him a sense of belonging, a community. It also allowed him to connect to his three younger siblings back home. Phichit smiled as he double tapped a recent selfie that his younger sister posted on Instagram. The lighting was good, but she had a long way to go on choosing the right filter to enhance the environment she was in. He’d give her a detailed run down the next time they skyped.

Momentarily distracted, it took Phichit a few seconds to register someone softly clearing their throat. Startled, he glanced up from his phone to see a young man with short, dark hair and soft brown eyes framed by large square framed glasses. He was also Asian, but with his lighter skin tone, he appeared to be of eastern decent. He was holding a sign, _and oh_ , Phichit’s name was on it, written in both Thai and English.

The man smiled nervously.

“Ah, hello there. You wouldn’t happen to be Phichit Chulanont would you?” he asked as he fingered the edges of the sign.

A wide smile spread across Phichit’s face. “Yes that's me!” he said proudly, sticking out his hand in a flourish. “What’s your name?”

The man smiled now. He looked a bit relieved. “That’s great!” he said softly as he clasped Phichit’s hand, shaking it up and down quickly. “My name's Yuuri.”

Yuuri. His first friend in America.

He smiled widely. “Hello Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s smile grew a bit as he took in more of Phichit’s vibrating form. “I know you were expecting Celestino to pick you up, but he had a bit of a problem at the rink. One of the skaters hurt their ankle while attempting a triple axel, so he went with them to the hospital. He asked me to pick you up in his steed.” Yuuri said, lowering the sign.

“Oh! Are they okay?”

Yuuri’s eyebrows raised a bit. “Oh yes I expect so. At the last update I heard that it was just a sprain. A few weeks of rest should heal her right up,” he said, nodding as if to reassure himself, “but you’ll get to meet her soon anyway, so you’ll be able to see for yourself.”

Phichit relaxed a bit, letting go of a bit of tension he wasn’t even aware of. It was nice to know that Celestino hadn’t forgot about him.

“Oh, well tell her to get well soon!”

A closed lip smile stretched across Yuuri’s face, crinkling the corners of his eyes a bit. “I will.”

Yuuri quieted after speaking, and a moment of semi-awkward silence descended upon them. Yuuri glanced away for a moment, fidgeting with the frayed edges of the sign again. Phichit considered him. He seemed to have a bit of an accent, what it was he couldn’t place, but it made Phichit feel a bit better knowing that he likely wasn’t a native. Maybe Yuuri could give him some advice about adjusting to the new culture and language. He also appeared to be a skater, what with the Detroit Skating shirt he was wearing. They’d likely be rink mates.

Yuuri seemed to be of the quiet sort, but that was no problem for Phichit. He prided himself on his ability to connect with most types of people. Talking about something that they were interested in was an easy start, and since they both shared an affinity for skating, Phichit was sure he could keep a good conversation flowing with him.

Blushing a bit, Yuuri cleared his throat as he looked at Phichit again. “Well, we better get going then. By now the cab that I ordered should have arrived.”

Grinning a bit as he considered his new quest to make Yuuri his friend, Phichit trotted alongside him as they exited the airport.

“So, you also skate?” Phichit questioned, angling his head in Yuuri’s direction as they made their way towards a line of cabs.

Yuuri hummed. “Yes. I’m also a student under Celestino,” he tilted his head, considering, “or really Ciao Ciao, as he likes to be called.” The edge of Yuuri’s lips lifted a bit. He looked a bit cheeky now. “We all suspect he likes to keep up a youthful appearance with that nickname, but you’ll see more once you get to know him and the other skaters. It’s a bit of a running joke at the rink.”

Phichit chuckled. “Well he’s certainly doing a good job at staying youthful. I’ve never seen a better head of hair in my life!” he exclaimed.

Yuuri looked at him wide-eyed, then snorted.

“Make sure to tell him that. You’ll be in his good banks in no time.”

Phichit grinned.

He couldn’t wait to meet everyone, and if Yuuri was any indication, it seemed like they all had a great time together at the rink.

“Ah, here we are,” Yuuri interjected after a moment, nodding at the driver holding a sign bearing his name.

 _Yuuri Katsuki_ , it read.

The name sounded Japanese. He could work with that, he thought, mentally scanning through all his favorite animes that Yuuri might have watched; It was always good to have backup things to talk about when a conversation inevitably lulled.

Yuuri turned towards him now as the driver popped the trunk.

“Let me help you with those,” he said, looking towards his luggage.

Phichit smiled. “Oh, that would be great!”

Leaning his luggage to the side, Yuuri grabbed one handle and tugged, letting out a soft groan while doing so, but eventually lifting the bag up as Phichit grabbed the other end.

Yuuri huffed. “What do you have in this thing?”

Phichit glanced at his bulging suitcase, zippers straining under the force of his many things. Leaving home in just 76 cubic centimeters of space was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Too many memories to consider, too many fun sentimental items to take with him. Phichit eventually settled with a few scrap books and his best camera equipment. He could bring his old life with him with his photos, then work towards documenting a new chapter of his life with his camera. All twenty seven point two kilograms - and Phichit knew the exact weight because the attendant announced it as he grumpily tagged his overweight suitcase - was worth it.

“Oh, just this and that! Mostly photography related things and stuff for school,” Phichit responded brightly. “I can show you some of the Polaroids I took with me from Bangkok. They have this really cool old timey feel to them.”

Heaving the suitcase over the edge of the trunk, Yuuri let out a small sigh, and when Phichit glanced at him again, he had a soft, considering look on his face.

“You’ll be glad you brought those photos, even if they did cause you to go over the weight limit,” he said quietly, glancing at the bright orange HEAVY tag strapped to Phichit’s suitcase. “I’m from Japan and have been away for three years now. The pictures from home help remind me why I’m here and what I’m working towards.”

Yuuri looked reminiscent now, but smiled gently when he noticed Phichit staring. He suddenly looked very open and inviting then, and Phichit knew that Yuuri was probably thinking about his own experiences coming to America as well.

Phichit’s heart rate picked up, because Yuuri definitely seemed like someone he could get along with. He needed to expedite the “make Yuuri his friend” plan and pronto.

Yuuri closed the trunk brusquely. “Let’s get going then”

Yuuri began to walk around to the front of the cab when Phichit was struck with inspiration.

“Actually, before we go, you wouldn’t mind taking a selfie with me would you?” Phichit scrambled as he extracted his selfie stick, releasing the pole with a decisive _shick_.

Yuuri paused, eyebrows furrowing as his gaze lingered on the pole.

Phichit hurried over, already holding the stick out in front of him with his phone on selfie mode.

“It’ll be a great way to document the new memories I’m making! I don’t want to forget about anything about my time here!” He said cheerily.

While all that was true, he figured it would get Yuuri to agree more easily, what with the talk of memories and home.

“O-okay then.”

Phichit grinned. “Yay! Let’s just get in front of the airport sign then, just for documentation purposes!”

Yuuri shuffled around, rubbing the back of his neck a bit as Phichit adjusted them to get the best angle with the sun. He instructed Yuuri to crouch down to get a good squat angle while he tilted his own head to the left.

(It was his good side, after all.)

Holding up a peace sign, Phichit smiled widely.

“Ready then, Yuuri? Okay!”

Phichit clicked several times, photos streaming by his phone in rapid succession.

Lowering the pole and removing his phone, Phichit and Yuuri scrambled into the cab. Leaning forward, Yuuri spoke quietly with the driver, then eased back as he relaxed into the seat.

Phichit gave a cursory glance to the photos. He himself looked good, - he spent too many hours in front of the mirror perfecting his smile not to - but glancing at Yuuri, Phichit was suddenly struck with how cute he was. He had a slight smile on his face with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. His eyes, already magnified by his glasses, looked even larger and doe-like in the photos due to the angle.

“Yuuri! Look how good we look! I don’t even have to edit this at all!”

“Huh?”

Phichit shoved his phone in his face. “Oh yes, you’re a selfie natural Yuuri!”

Yuuri stuttered a bit as he turned red, but Phichit plowed on.

“Tell me your Instagram account so that I can tag you in it!”

Yuuri stopped sputtering for a second, looking a bit guilty. “I-ah… I don’t have one.”

Phichit stilled. “Really? What about a twitter?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Snap chat?”

Another shake. Phichit was getting a little desperate now.

“Tumblr?”

Yuuri huffed a bit. “No. No I don’t have any of those things.”

Phichit felt a bit lost, for he had never found anyone so young who had such a small presence online.

“Why?” he asked, voicing his confusion.

Yuuri deflated a bit, glancing down at his knees now. They passed a few buildings before he spoke again.

“I just don’t see the point of informing everyone of what is going on in my life. I’m not that interesting for one, and I don’t really feel like anyone would care when I post anything.” Yuuri started fiddling with the frayed edges of his sweater’s sleeve, frowning a bit.

Phichit paused, sucking in a deep breathe.

“Yuuri…” he began, stopping when he noted the vulnerable look on his face.

This was apparently a sore spot for Yuuri. He’d have to be careful with what he said next.

“But, Yuuri… It’s like you said. Your pictures from home help remind you why you’re here.”

Yuuri glanced towards Phichit now, eyebrows creasing.

 “I think your family and friends would appreciate a few updates to remind _them_ why you work so hard and why you sacrifice so much.”

Phichit’s eyes unfocused a bit, staring at a point beyond Yuuri.

“Leaving home, where all my friends and family were, was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do.” He chuckled sadly, thinking of his sisters clinging to his leg even as he climbed into the cab that took him to the airport. “The only reason my siblings even let me go was because I promised to post even more often than I did back home.”

Phichit was surprised with himself that he was divulging so much so quickly to someone he had just met, but really, there was just _something_ about Yuuri that made him want to open up... made him feel welcome opening up.

Phichit looked back at Yuuri now. His eyes were wide and quivering a bit.

“You have people that care about you, don’t you Yuuri?”

Yuuri sucked in a harsh gasp of air.

“Y-yes… I do.”

Phichit grinned faintly. “Then it can’t hurt every once in a while to give them an update then, right?”

Yuuri blinked rapidly, letting out a slow puff of air.

“No I suppose it wouldn’t.”

Phichit smiled then, satisfied. “Great! Here, give me your phone and I’ll help you set up an Instagram account! Your first post can be the photo we took,” Phichit said generously, because it was quite an excellent picture of them both, and in normal circumstances he would be rearing to post it to _his_ account.

Yuuri gave him a shaky smile and handed over his phone. Setting up the app and showing Yuuri how to navigate through the pros and cons of each filter took up the rest of the ride, and by the time they arrived to Wayne State College, Yuuri was the proud owner of a new account with their superb photo as his first post.

After Yuuri payed, assuring Phichit when he asked that it was Ciao Ciao’s money and that there was no need to pay him back, they gathered Phichit’s belongings and made their way to a traditional style dorm.

“This is Bowen Hall. It’ll be where you’ll be staying for this year. Just follow me and I’ll show you to our room.” Yuuri said.

_Wait…our?_

Phichit halted, feeling a mounting excitement growing within. “Did you say _our_ room, Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked a bit startled for a second, frowning briefly. “Oh yes. Did I forget to tell you that? We’ll be rooming together this year.” Yuuri said this causally, unaware of Phichit’s internal buzz.

Yuuri. Cute, figure skating, considerate Yuuri would be his roommate. Forget the friend plan. Yuuri would officially be his best friend!

... He just didn’t know it yet.

“But that’s great!” Phichit exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and letting out a little jig, already planning out all the roomie bonding activities they’d be having.

Yuuri’s eyes warmed as he watched Phichit’s display.

“Come on, then. Let’s get you situated.”

Phichit and Yuuri rode the elevator up to the second level, then walked a short distance before they reached room 212. Yuuri fumbled for his keys, then inserted it and opened it swiftly. Phichit glanced around the room, taking it in. Half of the room, presumably Phichit’s, was empty, containing only the bare essentials. Yuuri’s side of the room was a lot homier. He seemed to like the color blue a lot, Phichit noted, filing this away for future reference. His bed spread, his pillows, and his office supplies all sported some shade of the color.

Glancing at the wall, Phichit noted several posters above his desk, several containing a figure skater. And not just any figure skater. Viktor Nikiforov’s face, in all its angelic glory, stared back at him dreamily.

It seemed like Yuuri was a big fan.

Grinning a bit, Phichit murmured slyly, “This is a nice room Yuuri! I especially like that I we get to share it with Viktor too.”

Yuuri yelped, turning around in a blur as he flapped his arms. “Oh! I mean if you don’t like them I can always take them down, but it’s just that he gives me so much inspiration, especially on days when I really don’t feel like going to practice, and honestly, he really is a legend to figure skating, so I like to keep it up to –”

Phichit let out a loud guffaw, holding up his hands to stop Yuuri’s decent into Viktor land. “Yuuri, stop! Stop!” He laughed again. “I’m just joking! I mean, what self-respecting figure skater wouldn’t look up to the guy? He’s a legend!”

Yuuri flushed, but smiled slightly. “W-well good then. Even if you had asked me to take them down I probably wouldn’t have. Either that or I would have stuck them on the ceiling above my bed.”

Phichit laughed out right now.

“You really like him don’t you! Like, _really_ like him,” Phichit said, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

To his surprise, Yuuri flushed more, not even denying his suggestive tone as he turned around, re-straightening a pile of papers on his desk that already looked in order.

Chuckling quietly, Phichit started unpacking. Over the course of an hour, Yuuri and Phichit kept up a steady conversation. Yuuri would tell him about Ciao Ciao, the other skaters, and what to expect with the professors he had, while Phichit would tell him about his home in Bangkok and his skating career.

It was pleasant, enjoyable, relaxing even. Phichit found Yuuri to be an excellent listener. He appeared genuinely interested in Phichit’s stories, and while he didn’t talk much, each follow up question he asked was thoughtful and sincere.

Phichit knew he was a big talker – he had to be growing up with the family he did – so he knew people would often zone out when he talked on occasion, but Yuuri never appeared to lose interest.

It was nice.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed. He checked it, letting out a pleased hum.

“I’ll be right back, Phichit. I just need to go get something real quick.”

Yuuri returned after a few minutes, arms full with a pizza box and a liter of soda.

“I figured you must be pretty tired, after the long flight and everything, so I ordered us some pizza. Your first taste of America shouldn’t be the Wayne State dining halls,” he chuckled, shuddering dramatically for effect.

Phichit felt his stomach swoop again from his thoughtfulness. “Yuuri, thank you! You’re amazing!”

Yuuri set down the pizza on the ground, cracking open the soda with a soft fzzz. Procuring a few paper plates and red plastic cups, Yuuri and Phichit munched away as they eased back into their earlier conversations. They got onto skating again, and Phichit started regaling Yuuri with the epic story of how he started his career.

“It was because I was hot.”

Yuuri paused, soda half way to his mouth. “What?”

“Bangkok is a hot place Yuuri, and I was a cranky child. Those two factors combined drove my mom a little nuts. She eventually got fed up with me while shopping one day and just dropped me off at the skating rink with some money so that she could finish her shopping in peace,” he said sagely.

Yes. It was a very epic story indeed.

Yuuri had taken a sip while he talked, and after Phichit concluded, he let out a snort which quickly dissolved into coughs as soda shot up his nose. Phichit laughed outright, snagging his phone and rapidly taking photos of the mess in front of him.

Yuuri continued to hack and laugh for a few more moments, collecting himself as he snagged a tissue.

“Oh my God, Phichit. That has to be one of the lamest origin stories I’ve ever heard.”

Phichit clutched his a hand to his chest. “Yuuri!” he reprimanded. “It was epic and you know it! Who knows how much longer my mother would have lasted if I didn’t start skating. Think of the world-wide consequences!”

Yuuri snorted, shaking his head as he left to go wash up. “Whatever you say.”

Phichit snickered internally as he posted the picture of the soda snorting Yuuri to his Instagram, gleefully tagging him in it. Hashtag roomielife. Hashtag cokesnorter. Hashtag YuuriKatsuki. That would show him for ragging on his story.

Yuuri returned after a moment. Phichit let out a snicker.

Yuuri looked at him suspiciously.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Phichit murmured, twiddling his thumbs.

(He was the picture of grace.)

“It’s just that my Instagram feed is pretty entertaining tonight. You should check yours too...,” he trailed off suggestively. 

Yuuri lifted his phone slowly, a look of trepidation growing on his face as he opened the app. After a few seconds, he let out a shout, face instantly turning red.

“P-Phichit!”

“Yes?” he said, demurely.

“I can’t believe you posted this!” Yuuri screeched, arms flailing as he presented _the_ photo to Phichit.

Phichit let out a loud laugh now. He couldn’t help it. Yuuri was just too cute.

Yuuri stopped flailing, watching Phichit incredulously as he chortled.

He huffed. “Fine. Then I’m posting your origin story on Twitter, it’s only fair.”

Phichit stopped laughing, eyes dancing as he gasped, clasping Yuuri’s hands.

“So that means you’re getting a Twitter then, right?”

Yuuri’s mouth twitched as he looked to the side. “Well, I don’t really have a choice with you as my roommate, do I?”

Phichit let out a loud cheer as his arms flailed wildly. “Post all the embarrassing stories of me that you want! I’m just glad that you’re finally joining the rest of the modern world!”

Yuuri smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, well…” he tapered off, mumbling things that Phichit couldn’t pick up.

They spent the next hour finishing off the pizza, and Phichit could honestly say that he had never connected so quickly and suddenly with anyone else. As much fun as he was having, though, jet lag started setting in, and after his third yawn, Yuuri declared the night over as he ushered him into his bed. Before collapsing into the covers, he turned to Yuuri.

Phichit smiled widely and gave him a deep bow like he saw in animes. “Thank you, Yuuri. For picking me up, for the pizza, for everything.” He lifted himself out of the bow, gazing at him softly. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for being so welcoming.”

Yuuri’s mouth parted, then closed again as his eyes sparkled, face lighting up with a wide smile. “You’re welcome Phichit-kun”

Phichit trembled, heart lightening.

Oh yes, he would make Yuuri his best friend. This was only the beginning of a long and dear friendship – Phichit was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys just have the most precious friendship! I hope I gave their first meeting justice.
> 
> Fun fact: Phichit's reason for ice skating was legit the only reason I started swimming year round competitively. I was tired of being out in the sun and unable to get in the pool at my brother's meets, so I joined a swim team and kept at it for 7 years haha. 
> 
> Coming up next: Phichit discovers that after meeting Yuuri's inebriated self, he is quite the multifaceted person. He never knew that Yuuri had such a wild side to him!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
